hide and seek
by sierra1146
Summary: bella and charile live together after her mom dies giving birth to bella. she and charlie are great together. how will she see life after she whitnesses charlie get killed by a wwarewolf and a vamipre team. how does she like living with billy. EXB ect...
1. hide and seek

Hide and seek

_Bella is a little six year old girl living with Charlie after her mother died giving birth to her. She and he get along great and he is the best dad he can be to her. She loves playing hide and seek and reading with him in the living room. This is where the story starts off. _

"Hey squirt do you want to play hide and seek out in the back year?" Charlie asks.

Bella looks up from her book she was reading and smiles a smile that fills up her entire face.

"Yeah poppa"

She jumps up and runs at top speed towards the door. Almost falling but Charlie is right behind her to catch her which he always does cuz of her clumsy problem.

"Hey watch out you almost fell flat on your face sweetie" he smiles down at her and she beams up at him.

They go to the back yard and Bella yells NOT IT. Spinning around in the small amount of sun that is shining in their back yard. Charlie smiles again and nods his head in agreement/

BPOV

"So what should I count to kiddo?"

I tap my finger on my chin trying to think of a number good enough and long enough for me to find a good hiding place and figure on fifty. That should take a hundred years to count to and that will give me perfect amount of time to hide.

"Fifty!"I yell and he turns around towards the house and rests his head on his arms starting to count.

I run to the freesia tree on the edge of our yard and look up. This should be perfect. I turn around and glance at my dad and see him peeking at me.

"No peeking poppa" I say and he turns back to the house.

I climb up the tree quickly and find a branch up at the very tippy top that I can sit on and look through the flowers and see my dad still counting. I know he wouldn't be able to see me at all cuz I can't even see the ground it is covered by branched and flowers that are in full bloom. They encase me in such a wonderful scent. He is only on twenty so I decide to watch and wait for him to finish trying not to giggle while doing so.

Suddenly two figures come silently walking out of the forest right under where I am seated. I can see the tops of their heads as the watch my father count. I want to tell him but I don't want him to know where I am hiding or them for that matter. Maybe they are friends of his and want to play too. I can barely make out what they are saying but I lean down further and in the sun which is really warm to listen. There is a woman with fiery red hair wearing nothing but a torn up dress and a man with long straight grey hair but 

his features are young. He is wearing old fashioned clothes it looks like. Like on the movies I watch on TV of the old time world.

"I don't think I can do this Victoria" the man says.

"It is the only way we can settle this agreement Christopher." She says in a bored tone of voice.

I don't think I like the lady very much but the man has such a soothing voice I could listen to that for hours.

"But this poor man, why is he counting for one thing and he could have a life a family we can't just take that away from him." He is pleading with her now

"no we have to do this Christopher and you are going to help I know you are." she smirks at him."I know you too well for this and if I have to start something then you can finish it for me."

We can't have people fighting us because we love each other and come from different places. And I won't have them thinking anything other."

With that she crouches to the ground and starts to shake. The dress comes off silently and she burst in to a fiery red ball of fluff. Then it settles to show a sleek looking wolf. Almost like a fox but I know it is a wolf just much bigger. Stronger, scarier. Now I am too afraid to say anything to I just sit there on my perch and watch them and my father.

She swiftly moves to where y father is standing still counting. The man walks into the sunlight and bursts in to beautiful sparkles it looks like diamonds are in his skin. He hisses to the woman telling her to stop but she stands on her hind moving towards my father. He hears a crunch of grass and chuckles.

"Silly Bella you are supposed to hide while I count." He slowly turns with a smile on his face and then sees the woman, wolf thing. His eyes turn to horror and he is speechless. She swiftly takes one paw and slashes his entire torso. Blood gushes out and e looks so in pain. When he is on the ground he says franticly"Bella where ever you are I love you and always will please stay safe I love you."

The man looking all around for me I am guessing runs over."I can't find that girl anywhere" he says and the woman just laughs and says in her husky wolf voice, "we'll get her later don't worry she will be dead by the time we are finished" he smiles evilly and continues on his way to the woman. I see that his eyes are pitch black as he looks at my bleeding father. I have my hand over my mouth to smother my sobs I want to yell to him to get help but I know he won't. He bends down and says "now look what you have done Victoria. He dips his fingers in to my father's blood and lips them clean. He then proceeds to bite my fathers' neck and drink his blood. I thought vampires were fake. And werewolves too I am guess is what the lady is but oh my god they aren't and these two are evil.

When the man is finished drinking from my dead dad he glares at the woman.

"You didn't have to do that you know"

"I know but it was oh so much fun "she growls in her wolf voice

Then he does something I didn't think he would do. He pounced on her. Tackling her to the ground. She gets up swiftly and out of his way.

"What are you doing?" she hisses and moves to strike back

"Taking away the evidence sweetie" he says sinisterly. Then they clash together making the ground shake. These people things were strong. I watch for at least a half an hour as these two beings fight together. Then suddenly the woman runs to her dress and pulls out a lighter. She has changes back for a moment and a moment is all he needed to come fast as lightning to her and strike her. But as he did she lit the lighter and threw it at his slashing his body open in the process. They both fell to the ground at the foot of the tree where I stayed silently. I watched as the man became engulfed in flames. Then the woman. They were both dead and I didn't care. Blackish purple smoke rose from the where they were and smothered me in the tree. I coughed but stayed were I was. It was until the smoke had burnt out that I decided to move from my position. I was scared for my life both figuratively and literally when I moved in that freesia tree.


	2. ready or not

Sliding down the trunk slowly and Causley I assessed the situation. I walked over the pile of dust on the ground and ran to my father's corps. Sobbing now I lay my hand on his face to close his eyes. Something I had seen on the movies and thought was the right thing to do. I knew he loved me till the end and I was just so sad that I couldn't do anything to help him. His shirt was soaked in his blood and being there made my head spin. I didn't know I didn't like blood till this very day and now I could barely keep myself from being sick all over my father's dead body.

By saying a small prayer I quickly ran to the side of the house. I didn't want to keep my eyes off of him. Even though he was terrifying to look at. I could see where his skin was torn though his shirt and I knew if I looked I would see the organs that I wouldn't be able to handle. Him lying on the ground cold as ice was bad enough. I slid down the side of the house and just sat there sobbing loudly because I knew no one would hear me.

After an hour of that I heard the phone ringing and I knew who it was. It was Billy black calling to ask if Charlie wanted to watch the game with him. I will never call my father anything but Charlie form now on. Anything else and I know it will tear me apart.

I ran inside still crying and picked up the phone.

"He-hello?"I stuttered

"hey kiddo is your father around..." a pause"why are you crying Bella dear?" he asked

I knew I had to tell him I had to inform people and get his to a proper funeral home and that is when I decided to not tell the complete truth. I thought at the moment that is if said anything about the werewolf or the vampires which I knew there had to be more of them people would just think I was crazy in the first six years in my life I had never lyed. Now it was time I guess to learn to keep a secret too big for me and to learn to lie better than anyone. I will become stone. Just plain blank stone to everyone. Maybe that will help ease my pain.

"i-billy-ch-"I stammered

"Its ok honey calm down and say it to me"

My face became solid and my tears stopped I stopped feeling at this point

"Charlie died Billy." I said in a monotone voice that I didn't even recognize.

"WHAT. Bella don't play around where is your father tell me now."

"I'm not joking Billy Charlie and were playing hide and go seek and I was hiding in a tree and a big….wolf came up and attacked him. I couldn't do anything cuz I knew it would get me to just like the wolf in the three little pigs, so I stayed there till he left and Charlie was already dead. Please Billy please come save me I don't think I can handle looking at him anymore." This part I broke down a little. But I couldn't help it this is the hardest thing I have ever had to re tell.

"Oh my god Bella when did this happen I'm on my way right now but when?"

"About an hour and a half ago. The wolf stayed to an half an hour and I couldn't move from looking at him bill I'm so scared I don't want it to get me to oh my god please..."

"I'm on my way and I'm calling the police they might come before me honey do you think you can show them where?"

"Yeah I can" I said composing myself once again.

"Ok I'll see you soon we'll…oh god...we'll figure this out im here for you Bella always."

With that he hung up the phone and I sat in my house for five minutes waiting for someone to save me from my nightmare.

The police arrived then and the silence was shattered by the sound of the siren. I had the door open when they arrived and the paramedics came rushing in. with then came the ambulance and police and a doctor that looked to beautiful I could keep but staring.

"Where is he girl?" the paramedics asked. Now I had never been talked down to and I wasn't about to answer. This is I know the perfect time to be stubborn but want respect.

The blonde it seems doctor that was beautiful crouched down and looked me straight in the eye and I held my breath. His eyes were golden and his smile loving he held my hand which I noticed his were extremely cold and asked me softly.

"Where is your father honey?" I let out the air in my lungs and whispered with tears in my eyes.

"In the back yard"

He nodded and looked up at the impatient paramedics and told them where Charlie was. Then he looked back down at me and asked if I could come and talk to him. The police fallowed the paramedics to the back and the doctor took me to the porch on the front and sat on the steps still holding my hand.

"Can I speak with you….." he was looking for a name.

"Isabella, but I like Bella better. And yes you can"

"You can speak very well for a girl so young Bella." he smiled softly, I held my stone face.

"Thank you, my…fa-Charlie told me to never speak any lower than you can that just makes you sound insignificant."

The doctor nodded. "Those are wise words and I am Carlisle Cullen by the way I am a doctor here at forks and also helping on the police team." I nodded and he continued. "So what I want to talk about is what happened exactly." I nodded once again and looked him straight in the eyes, for some reason I felt as if I could tell him anything and he would understand. But then I thought again and thought maybe it was just his way with people.

I felt that I would be able to tell him more that I will tell anybody else and that I would but that he would not tell either. He held an air of mystery around him. They way he moved to gracefully when he walked and sat down and the coldness of his skin and the paleness as well. That I hadn't noticed he was paler than me and that was saying a lot. Charlie called me a snow baby that I was borne when the first snow of the season fell and that nothing could be more beautiful or pure than the first snow fall.

I smiled remembering that to myself and Carlisle seemed to notice.

"What happened to me I don't think I can say Mr. Carlisle."

"Please Carlisle is fine" he stated. I smiled softly and continued.

"I know something is different about you. The same difference in one of them back there. But I can't tell you which or whom or where they are or what I know."

He looked puzzled and startled and frustrated all at the same time.

"You are right that there is something different about me young Bella but to not tell me what happened is just hurting you."

"it will always hurt me Carlisle but I know you already know what I would tell you and I know you probably know what went on back there if you look for yourself but all that I can say is that charily was attacked by a large wolf."

He paused for thought. "Would you excuse me for a moment to look and see if I understand you Bella?" he asked kindly. I just nodded and sat where I was waiting for his return. He left swiftly just like the other man and retreated into the house. He was only gone for a minute and a half at the most. He looked surprised and angry and sad and all of the other emotions mixed into one.

"I – you – how…" he stopped. I smiled thinking that he was not one to usually get lost for words. "Bella how did you escape something to terrible as that. I know you had to have witnessed it and for that I am truly and deeply sorry. I would never wish anything of that kind on anything or one, and especially someone so young." He looked to pure and true to his word it made my stone turn to jelly. My eyes watered up and I knew I was crying soon. He took me and sat me on his lap rubbing circles on my back with a cold touch calming me down.

"Oh dear Bella," he whispered in my ear. "How you have suffered these tragedies cannot be taken away from your memory but I hope they do not take hold of your entire being. There are better...people...than animals like that."

"I hope you are right Carlisle I do hope so. That wolf, I can't stand her, I hate her and everything like her I don't think I can get the images out of my head. I don't think I can sleep every again." I cried into his cold chest.

"I wish I could help but I know I can't other than tell you that I trust that you won't say anything. If you ever need help or anyone to talk to please feel free to come to the hospital or my home." He slipped a card into my pocket. I looked him in the eye and hoped I showed the love I had for him in my eyes. He knew and he would be the only one who knew. I know that I can count on him forever.

At that same moment Billy came screeching up in his old truck. He rushed out and crouched down in front of me while I was on Carlisle's lap.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry I came here as quick as I could." He reached out and grabbed me in a hug, my stone face was plastered back on and I just sat there in his arms. I truly cherished his but I knew we would never be close.

I noticed Billy stiffen suddenly and sniff the air. He looked up at Carlisle and moved back some. Carlisle didn't move but had a smoother look on his face than before. More of a forced look of calm.


End file.
